The House that built me
by Betito
Summary: Haruno Sakura has become Uchiha Sakura, is pregnant and lives with Sasuke in a small town but comes back to Konoha to see the house where she grew up in. inspired in a song by Miranda Lambert-The house that built me. SasuSaku songfic oneshot


__

Disclaimer: If you believe that Naruto belongs to me… thank you, but you are terribly mistaken. Someday I'll win the lotto and then it will be mine. I'll bring Itachi back to life, throw Karin down a precipice and make Jiraiya had a Gandalf style come back from death.

* * *

**The House That Built Me Lyrics**

She had chosen her destiny the very night he had left Konoha without being complete conscious of that. She had chosen him, to love him and be with him above her village and everyone else. Now, twelve years later, she was going back to Konoha for the very last time.

She had a home with him waiting for her away from there. A huge beach house, soon to be filled with babies, and the first one was already on his way. The very moment she had turned into Sasuke's wife, entrance to the village had been forbidden for her.

But now that she was going to become a mother she just had to go back one more time. She walked once last time through the crowded streets that saw her grow up all the way to the house that had been her family's.

A new family lived there now. People who knew nothing or cared nothing about the previous owner or why had she left the village. The pinkette knocked on the door and a woman answered the door, looking bewildered at Sakura.

-yes, may I help you? -the woman asked politely, Sakura nodded before she answered.

-Yes. I know that you have no idea who I am or why am I here, but… do you see those handprints on the concrete next to the door? -the pinkette asked and the woman nodded.

-I did those when I was three -Sakura answered with a nostalgic feeling on her voice.

The woman looked at Sakura kindly, with some sort compassion on her eyes, as she stepped aside and let the previous owner come into the house. They walked around the house while Sakura cried silently reliving every memory of her childhood.

She stepped into her old bedroom, that now belonged obviously to a boy. She saw her six year old self sitting on the small desk that used to be next to window, doing her homework from the Academy.

-you know, this is where my dad taught me how to play guitar -Sakura whispered, her voice broken with her tears.

-and on the backyard, my favorite dog is buried under the oak -she continued and the woman stroked her back comfortingly. Sakura caressed her six month belly, only thinking of the baby growing inside of her, wishing that he would have a childhood as happy as hers had been.

Sakura had come because she hoped that if she could feel the safety and security of her home she'd be able to fill the small hole inside of her heart, and be ready to built a home of her own.

As she turned around to leave the room she ran into a foot mirror, and for the first time since Sasuke had left the village when they were kids, she recognized the woman staring back at her. She had nothing to do with the cute twelve year old she had been, but become a beautiful woman who was about to have the child of the man she loved more than anything… that's the kind of memory she wanted to take with her, and to carry from this last time in her house.

They walked to the master bedroom that had been her parents. Sakura remembered her mother cutting pictures out of house magazines to put together images of the house she wanted to live in. So, her father had bought that piece of land, plans had been made, and piece by piece, pouring concrete and nailing boards the dreamed house had come to life. She giggled, thinking that she and Sasuke had done around the same thing a few months ago for their starting family.

They went downstairs to the sitting room and then the dinning room and the kitchen. Everything was pretty much how Sakura remembered it. She could still hear the noises of her mother cooking while her father played with her before dinner. Perhaps it was just her imagination mixed with nostalgia, but she could have swear the smell of peppermint her mother used to perfume the house still lingered those rooms.

Sakura said goodbye and thanked the woman before asking her to please take care of the house that built her and held so many precious memories for her.

Now she had to leave, she had another home waiting for her with new memories from a new family waiting to be created. She left her dear home one last lime, remembering the night she had escaped the village, vowing not to come back without Sasuke. She had thought about her childish dreams that what she left that house it would be in a white dress to marry Sasuke, she snorted and walked towards the academy. Well three out of five was not that bad, true she had not left her parents home to get married, but from the Akatsuki base, and her father had not walked her down the aisle, Madara had. But she had taken what she wanted, she was married, Sasuke was her husband, and the thing that mattered the least, she had married in white.

She saw Kurenai waiting for her son outside the Academy and on a park near there she saw Ino, Temari and Tenten with her babies, Hinata was with them and she was hugely pregnant.

That was another thing she would have liked, throw their kids together so they grew up to become friends. Well, her son wouldn't miss having friends that was for sure, she would see to that.

She exited the village slowly and, far form indiscrete eyes, Sasuke was waiting for her.

When he was close enough to throw his arm around her shoulders, he sighted in relief.

-let's go home -he ordered and she nodded, with her head on his shoulder, as they left Konoha one last time to raise their own family.

-I hope we make a good home for our baby -she whispered and caressed he womb with a hopeful look on her eyes.

-we will. And it won't be just "a baby", we'll have more children, you know that -he corrected her, serious as always, but still caressing her arm with his thumb. He loved her and he would love their children, the would have a nice home to grow up in, just like she had.


End file.
